Seven years apart
by jFANGIRLd
Summary: Jellal va mourir. Il le sait, il le sent, jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Ça lui prend les tripes, lui tord le coeur, lui donne envie de vomir. Et malgré les ténèbres qui se découvrent à lui, une lumière écarlate lui redonne espoir. Erza a disparu, il est enfermé. Seules ces lettres peuvent leur permettre de se retrouver. Sept ans, sept lettres. Jerza. Epistolaire. Pour El'
1. Première Année

Seven years apart

**Résumé : **

**Jellal va mourir. Il le sait, il le sent, jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Ça lui prend les tripes, lui tord le coeur, lui donne envie de vomir. Et malgré les ténèbres qui se découvrent à lui, une lumière écarlate lui redonne espoir. **

**Erza a disparu, il est enfermé. Seules ces lettres peuvent leur permettre de se retrouver.**

**Sept ans, sept lettres. Jerza. Epistolaire. Fanfiction dédiée à Eloise pour son amour indescriptible pour ce couple. Joyeux Anniversaire El !**

_Cette fanfiction est dédiée à l'une de mes meilleures rencontres internet : __É__lo__ï__se. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte toujours te l'envoyer en version papier mais je garde le secret depuis longtemps il faut que ça sorte. J'espère que cette fanfiction te plaira autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. _

_Il y aura sept lettres pour sept années, une chaque semaine ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**Première année :**_

Erza Scarlet,

J'ai mis du temps à écrire cette lettre. Un an s'est déroulé depuis ta disparition et même si ma mémoire est un désordre sans fin, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

À ton sourire, ta gentillesse et tes cheveux qui m'ont terriblement troublés lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui nous lie, pourquoi tu semblais si perturbée par nos retrouvailles, pourquoi ton regard semblait perdu et même pourquoi je me repasse tout ceci en boucle, mais j'espère qu'un jour mes souvenirs referont surfaces.

Comment ai-je trouvé de quoi écrire dans cette ignoble cellule ? Le conseil a accepté de distribuer quelques feuilles de papier par an pour contacter nos familles. Mon choix s'est donc porté sur toi, mais puisque je n'enverrai pas ces lettres je décide juste de me laisser porter et guider par mes émotions.

C'est peut-être un signe, ma fin est proche et je le sens. Les gardes me regardent avec pitié et le conseil reste muet.

D'ici quelques années ils m'exécuteront, c'est le prix à payer pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai commises.

Savais-tu qu'un bandit que tu as arrêté est proche de ma cellule ? Il n'arrête pas de conter son arrestation.  
Ton courage, ta détermination et ton amour pour ta guilde. J'ai l'impression qu'il te connaît plus que moi, et ça me chagrine.

D'un côté, j'aimerais recouvrer la mémoire mais d'un autre j'ai peur. T'aies-je blessé ? Heurté ? Torturé ?  
Je deviens fou à vouloir trouver des réponses à ces questions.  
Personne ne peut me les donner ! Excepté toi, Erza...

Ta disparition m'a fait beaucoup de mal et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être que tu étais contente de mon arrestation après tout le mal que je t'ai potentiellement fait ? Arg, je ne peux seulement que théoriser puisque tu n'es pas là pour y répondre. 

Tu me manques Erza, reviens-nous vite.

Le malheureux et monstrueux,  
Jellal Fernandes.

PS: je vais essayer de me documenter sur Fairy Tail et sur toi, peut-être que certaines choses me reviendront naturellement.  
PS2: À l'année prochaine !


	2. Deuxième année

_Voilà la deuxième lettre ! Plutôt courte mais elle n'enlève rien aux profonds sentiments que ressent Jellal. _

_J'ai toujours imaginé Jellal un peu fleur bleue, torturé et un brin romantique. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas !_

_Merci à Mimi, El et Bérenice pour vos retours, heureuse de voir que ça plaît. _

_Merci à God's Tears pour le fav et le follow !_

_Bref je piaille comme d'habitude !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Deuxième année:

Erza Scarlet,

Aujourd'hui, cela fait donc deux ans que tu as disparu. Le temps passe et je me demande de plus en plus si je pourrais te revoir.

Mes souvenirs, nos souvenirs me sont revenus Erza ! Et c'est grâce à toi, c'est toujours grâce à toi.  
Le conseil a mis en place une cellule psychologique pour nous aider à surmonter l'approche de la mort, et en discutant avec le psychologue il m'a autorisé à me rendre à la bibliothèque.  
J'ai alors pu lire plusieurs livres et magazines sur ta guilde et ton histoire, et après quelques jours de recherche, ma mémoire s'est débloquée.

Je me souviens de tout. De la Tour du Paradis, notre lieu de rencontre. De ma transformation en horrible monstre et de tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

Tu marches dans la lumière Titania, alors que je ne suis qu'ombre et mal.

Pourtant, pendant la bataille du Nirvana, lorsque ton regard a croisé le mien, tu n'étais pas en colère. Une certaine tristesse ou nostalgie émanait de tes yeux, comme si tu espérais que je ne sois plus l'horrible personnage qui t'a viré de notre lieu de torture. Et ça me fait plaisir.

Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour croire en moi: toi.

Néanmoins, je ne trouve pas le courage de m'accrocher à la vie. Je vais mourir sans pouvoir me faire pardonner ou du moins m'excuser. Même la vie ne me fait plus de cadeau.

Tu me manques Erza, reviens-nous vite.

Celui qui a recouvré la mémoire,  
Jellal Fernandes.


	3. Troisième année

_Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la troisième lettre de cette fanfiction, relativement courte mais qui n'enlève rien aux sentiments puissants de Jellal. J'aime quand les lettres sont courtes, ça permet de rendre les choses plus transcendantes. _

_J'espère que tu aimes toujours la fanfiction El', je te l'envoie entièrement bientôt, en avant-première !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_JD._

Troisième année:

Erza Scarlet,

Aujourd'hui cela fait trois ans que tu es portée disparue.

La vie en cellule devient de plus en plus horrible chaque jour, la solitude me tue.

Mais, je me remémore nos moments passés ensemble et je me relève.

Tu as cette capacité à me tenir debout Erza, ton absence laisse un manque énorme, néanmoins l'espoir me tient en vie.

J'imagine notre prochaine rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres. Auras-tu toujours cette couleur rouge que j'aime tant ? Et cette étincelle de rébellion dans ton regard de femme insoumise ? J'aime ce côté-là. Tu ne te laisses pas marcher dessus, malgré les regards que l'on te jette et certains jugements que l'on peut avoir.

Tu es forte Erza.  
Tu es brillante Erza.  
Tu es magnifique Erza.

J'ai l'impression d'être fou ! Comme si je voulais quelque chose qui m'est impossible d'avoir !

Je garde confiance en toi.

Celui qui se pose des questions,  
Jellal Fernandes.


	4. Quatrième année

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir)_

_OUI OUI JE SUIS EN RETARD, je m'excuse, mais hier j'étais à une convention à Lyon (où j'ai d'ailleurs usé tout mon argent mais passons, donc je n'ai pas pu mettre la nouvelle lettre !_

_Mais elle est là ! Bon, c'est encore court mais je marche comme ça, je préfère ce format, on se focalise sur l'essentiel !_

_Un énorme merci à God's Tears et à Achrome pour leurs retours !_

_Maintenant place à la lecture ! _

_JD_

* * *

Quatrième année:

Erza Scarlet,

Le temps est passé et je n'ai toujours pas de tes nouvelles.  
J'ai appris que ta guilde allait mal Erza, ils vous cherchent, ils dépriment, ils ont peur.  
Vous perdre a été l'épreuve la plus difficile et éprouvante de leur vie et je ne peux que les comprendre.

J'ai comme l'impression que Fairy Tail a une place importante dans le cœur de beaucoup de personnes. Vous gardez toujours le sourire et essayez de trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes.

Vous étiez admirés, adulés et même redoutés.  
Vous étiez la seule source d'espoir de ce monde.  
C'est pour cela que vous devez revenir, sains et saufs.

Pour nous protéger et égayer Fiore de vos sourires, une nouvelle fois.

Chaque jour, lorsque je me réveille, j'espère que les recherche avancent, qu'ils vont trouver une manière de vous faire revenir.

Parce que je vous dois la vie.  
Sans vous, je crois que je me serai déjà donné la mort.

Erza. Chaque jour devient de plus en plus dur.  
J'ai peur. Plus je reste ici et plus je m'expose à ma mort certaine.

Ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie, puisque j'accepte mon sort, je l'ai amplement mérité.

Ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de ne plus jamais te revoir.  
De ne jamais m'expliquer avec toi, d'exprimer tout ce que je ressens. Cette multitude de sentiments qui envahit mon corps.

Je crois que je t' *

Oublie.

Reviens vite Erza!  
Pour le bien de tous, pour notre bien.  
Mais surtout pour moi.

Jellal Fernandes.

* * *

*Normalement cette phrase est supposée être barrée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi le site ne veut pas le faire, si quelqu'un à une solution merci bien !

A la prochaine,

JD


	5. Cinquième année

_Oyez oyez, me revoilà ! Désolé pour ce retard de deux semaines mais j'avais quelques partiels et une anxiété incontrôlable à gérer ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, en tout cas cette lettre est courte (comme d'habitude, ne me frappez pas) mais elle reste quand même très importante. _

_Bonne lecture,_

_JD_

* * *

Cinquième année :

Erza Scarlet,

J'ai fait une découverte récemment, qui m'a complètement chamboulé. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir ça, je pensais être un humain dénué de tous sentiments. Pourtant c'est bien réel, ça heurte mon coeur, me déchire la poitrine et piétine ma fierté.

Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Erza.

Oui je sais, c'est insensé ! Tu n'es plus là ! Et je végète là, pensant à toi chaque heures de ma vie, ressassant encore et toujours les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes choses horribles que je t'ai faites subir.

Alors oui je t'aime, néanmoins je ne mérite pas ton intention.

Tu mérites bien mieux qu'un homme qui peut te blesser à tout moment...

De toute façon tu n'es plus ! J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, comme si chaque moment de ma misérable existence était rattaché à toi, à l'espoir que tu puisses revenir.

D'ailleurs, je commence à perdre cet espoir… et je sens que mon heure se rapproche de plus en plus, je ne me donne pas plus de un an avant d'être exécuté.

Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi Erza.

Jellal Fernandes qui t'aime.


	6. Sixième année

Bonjour à tous, ça fait longtemps et j'en suis navrée ! J'étais pas mal occupée avec mes partiels et les vacances ect, et puis je devais envoyer cette fanfiction en version papier à la personne à laquelle elle est dédiée. C'est fait maintenant, du coup vous aussi vous allez avoir la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaire.

Bonne lecture,

JD

* * *

**Sixième année :**

Erza Scarlet,

J'ai reçu une lettre récemment. Au début, j'avais espoir qu'elle soit porteuse de bonne nouvelle, qu'un membre de ta guilde m'informe de ton retour. Malheureusement ce n'était pas du tout ça.

Ultear m'a envoyé une lettre, après tant d'années elle a enfin décidé de me contacter (bien-sûr elle a utilisé un tas de sortilèges pour que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus).

Elle souhaite m'aider à m'évader.

J'hésite à répondre positivement. Dois-je continuer à rester ici, me lamentant sur mon sort et attendant ma mort prochaine ? Ou dois-je essayer de mener une nouvelle vie en me cachant du reste du monde et en expiant mes crimes à ma propre manière ?

Peu importe, ma vie ne mérite pas d'être vécue si tu n'y figures pas.

J'ai l'impression de couler, de me noyer dans un océan d'émotion me submergeant contre mon gré.

Je ne mérite même pas de choisir moi-même, si seulement tu étais là Erza, tu saurais apaiser mes maux.

Je craque sous la pression de cette vie, je pense trop, je réfléchis trop. Je suis en surcharge, dois-je prendre le risque ?

Et puis qui me dit qu'Ultear est réellement sincère ? Peut-être est-ce un piège ?

Je dois me méfier de tout dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de place pour la confiance. J'attends un signe du ciel, un espoir, une idée, quelque chose qui pourrait décider de mon sort. Mes pensées sont dirigées, encore et toujours, vers toi. Pour ton retour qui j'espère sera prochain.

Je t'aime Erza.

Jellal Fernandes qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête.


	7. Septième année

_C'est ainsi que se termine cette fanfiction, j'ai enfin eu le courage de publier ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez autant pris de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ! Merci à tous pour vos retours qui m'ont réchauffée le coeur, la fin est ouverte mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement, il fallait qu'elle puisse s'insérer dans le canon, comme si Mashima l'avait écrite lui-même._

_Merci encore et à très bientôt, _

_JD_

* * *

Septième année :

Erza Scarlet,

J'ai hésité beaucoup de temps avant de t'écrire cette lettre. Beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées durant cette septième année.

Ultear est venue me chercher, accompagnée par une jeune fille prénommée Meldy, sans même attendre ma réponse.

Elles m'ont supplié de les suivre, de devenir le leader d'un nouveau mouvement contre Zeref. Elle m'ont parlé de toi, de ta guilde, de tout ce qu'il s'est réellement passé sur cette île et pas seulement de ce que les journaux laissent paraître.

Ultear m'a présenté ses excuses pour tout le mal qu'elle a causé dans ma vie et je lui ai directement pardonné.

Je me vois mal lui jeter la pierre alors que je suis moi aussi fautif. Je ne peux pas me permettre de critiquer ses actes sans connaître son passé ou le reste.

Et je suis donc parti, j'ai quitté cette prison infernale, gardienne de mes cauchemars et de mes peurs.

Je pense encore plus à toi depuis que je suis dehors, le monde extérieur m'a brusquement ramené à la réalité, une réalité dans laquelle tu n'existais pas.

Mais, ce matin, j'ai reçu une nouvelle qui a réchauffé mon coeur meurtri.

Tu es de retour Erza, plus belle et forte que jamais auparavant.

Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas pleuré, car oui je l'ai fait Erza.

Ce ne sont pas que des larmes de joie, ce sont une multitude de sentiments.

Je suis tellement heureux, j'ai l'impression de rependre peu à peu goût à la vie malgré le fait que je sois l'un des hommes les plus recherchés de tout Fiore.

Le seul fait de te savoir saine et sauve me rassure amplement, on pourrait m'enfermer de nouveau que je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient.

J'ose quand même me demander si je mérite de te revoir. Seras-tu heureuse de me retrouver ? Ou au contraire, préféreras-tu ne jamais me revoir ?

Seul le temps nous le dira !

En tout cas, j'espère de tout mon coeur que tu sauras trouver le bonheur.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un adieu mais il sera plus dur de se recroiser à présent que je suis recherché.

C'est ainsi que s'arrête cette correspondance sans réponse, je dois prendre le temps de me concentrer sur mon nouvel objectif.

Et qui sait, peut-être que nous nous recroisons plus rapidement que prévu ?

Jellal Fernandes qui est rempli d'espoir.

** FIN**


End file.
